Power is not everything
by Comix777
Summary: THIS FANFICTION WILL BE REWRITTEN. Raphael is always known as cold and sophisticated Lord of the Night. But he also has other side. Side that he not necessarily wants to show.
1. Blood in the Moon

_Author's note :_

_Sorry for my God awful english, I want you tell me about all mistakes I have made. If there will be enough people that like the story, I may add another chapters._

_Power_

She doesn't want me. Raphael couldn't even say it loud, but she said this clearly. She doesn't want me. All my desicions and all my deeds for her are just mistakes. She doesn't want me.

He was sitting in a chair for a few hours, thinking about her. Cassandra was all that he really wanted; she wasn't more important then Amy, but she was equal to her. He loved both with all his heart, but Cassandra couldn't stand his evil actions. She couldn't stand the screams of the villagers, when Raphael cut their throats and sucked their blood. She couldn't stand to see all of his servants with pale skin and yellow eyes, mindless and enslaved. She couldn't stand him being a bloodthirsty monster.

She doesn't want me.

Suddenly, the door was open and Amy stepped in to the room.

- Father ?

- Yes ?

- Our guest has just left.

That information didn't surprised him. They had a talk a few hours ago and she was mad. She saw him in his real, vampiric form. She cought him when he was drinking a young girl's blood and that stunned her. He couldn't just lie to her as he did with the servants. He informed her that they were just pale as the most people in Germany and that their yellow eyes were caused by disease. She was really doubting about this, but she was unable to discover the truth. To this night.

He left his castle in the middle of the night. He was really thirsty, he tried not to kill anyone during Cassandra visit, but it was stronger than him. He came to village and started a massacre.

She was following him for the entire time. She was probably just curious why did he left the castle in such a late hour. He reached the village, entered the tavern and without any word, cut the throat of the nearby man. The rest of them was shocked, somebody screamed, somebody else shouted ''murderer'' and then it really started. They tried to fight him, but they weren't any challenge for him. His Flambert was shinning with their blood when everything was over. He carefully licked their blood from the sword, carefull not to cut his tongue. Then he started to walk slowly from corpse to corpse, draining all the blood from them. When she finally entered the village, she heard the screams. She ran to the center of village, where screams were coming from. And then she saw him. She couldn't believe it. Raphael, kneeling on the ground, was draining the blood of a young girl. He heard her and looked at her with ecstasy in his eyes. He was paler than usual and his eyes has turned red. She could clearly see his fangs. When he finally realized who was standing in front of him, he trembled. He stood up from the ground and tried to said something, anything that could explain it. But he couldn't. And she didn't want to listen. She ran straight to the castle, ignoring the servants who were trying to talk to her and packed her travel case. When she was trying to leave the room, he was already there. He stood right in front of her.

- Please, Cassie it's not what it looked like...

- So what was it ?!

- It's the curse that Soul Edge brought on me. I need to drink blood in order to survive. But not only. Thanks to blood, I'm stronger with every drop. I can became powerful enough to surpass the Wielder of Soul Calibur. With that power, the Spirit Sword will be mine. I will finally be able to create new, perfect world...

- You did it just for yourself ! You killed innocent people and... drunk their blood ! That's not only a crime, that's bestiality.

- And who is innocent ?! - shouted Raphael. She didn't see the vision of the world he was trying to create.

- They're innocent as long as nobody can see their true nature. Those filthy bastards are better as my servants. It would be inhuman to left them to die from their own corruption. I'm not the monster here, those worms are !

- You're can't make perfect world by killing people. You're out of your mind. Our world could be perfect. I can't believed I actually loved you.

Raphael was stunned. She never really said that.

- Cassie, please...

- Don't call me that.

- Cassie, I beg you...

- One more word and I'll kill you. Don't force me to do that.

Lord of the Night, for the first time in his life, didn't know what to say. He left her chamber and teleported right into his own. And then he was, powerful, but broken. She saw him with all his power. And she hated it.


	2. Reflection

She was gone. Raphael hated that thought. She was gone.

There's nothing I can do and there's nothing I can say, he thought to himself. Why, with all that might, why am I so powerless ?

He couldn't find the answer. Why didn't she see the vision of his world ? Why couldn't she understand that everything he did, he did for the greater good ? She thinks I'm selfish. Absurd. Those people didn't even deserved to be my servants, but I showed them mercy. And yet, she dared to said I'm out of my mind ! He clenched his fists. She dared to say that, because... because she knows me better than anyone. Even better than Amy. Is that true ? Did I lost myself ? Was I blinded by thirst for power and blood ?

Blood. I won't need it for a few weeks after the massacre in the village. I've never killed that many. Not for blood, at least. He looked at himself in the mirror.

His skin was still paler than usual, but his eyes returned to their normal amber color. He could still see his fangs, though. He already started to miss the sweet taste of the red liquid. No, I must stay focused. The blood can't solve all my problems, as it seems. He smiled. In a very, very sad way. He sat in his chair and stared into the flames of the fireplace.

All I did, I did for Amy. But not only for her. I've done what I've done for the greater purpose. To create better world. Does the death of several villagers matters when it's helping to achieve something as great and noble as perfect world ? And yet... I was ashamed. I didn't wanted her to see me... like this. A monster covered in blood of ''the innocent'', as she put it. But monster nevertheless. Screams of the villagers, of every single one of his preys, returned to him with all their fear and pain. Now he remembered everything: every single detail of the bloodbaths he prepared for them. For the villagers, every night was full of fear, full of awaiting. I created hell in order to create better world. She saw only the massacre I started. The perfect world ? Huh. I wasn't even close to reaching that goal. The blood. It's making me more powerful, but it's intoxicating at the same time. I completely lost myself. Amy... at least my little girl didn't see me like this. I need to stop. But Cassandra... No. I need to get free of this addiction first. Then I'll try to talk to her. Without blood, I'll be weaker with every day. I need to find Soul Calibur as quickly as possible. Then I'll be able to repent. He stood up and called Marienbard, his servant.

- Yes, Master ?

- Prepare my best horse and necessary equipment for my journey. I shall be back in three weeks. And I want it to be ready in the next morning.

- As you wish.

She nodded and left his chamber. Now, the hardest part.

I'll need to explain it to Amy.

- So, you will leave me again. - Amy's eyes were full of sadness when she said that.

- Amy, you know I have to. Very soon, our dream will finally come true.

- This is only your dream. You tried to acquire Soul Edge and its wielder almost killed you. Now you're chasing some other sword. Will you ever understand that happines does not come from some mystical artifact ? I just want you to stay here, with me.

- But Amy, don't you see ? I will create perfect world for us. Nobody will call us monsters. Not ever again.

- I don't care what other people say.

- Amy, I just want to...

- Do you really want to die that badly ?! - she shouted, seeing how persistent he is.

He was shocked. Amy never raised her voice, no matter what.

- One day, you will understand why am I doing this. - he said calmly.

She hugged him tightly and started to sob.

- Dad... I'm worrying about you. Last time you barely survived. What am I gonna do without you ? I c-can't even...

- Don't think about it. I'll be back. I promise.

She embraced him tighter. They stood there for a moment, comforting each other.


	3. Loneliness

Author's note :

This chapter is not as heavy and sad as the others, but I hope you will like it.

Raphael left his castle on the next day. His goal was simple: get to the Ostrheinsburg and find the Azure Nightmare. He wasn't afraid of him, this time, he won't fail. This time, he's got his secret weapon. He wasn't interested in Soul Edge at all, but it was the only way to find the Wielder of Soul Calibur. He lived as an outcaster while Azure Knight stayed in the cursed city to gather more souls, but these two would inevitably meet once again and fight to death. He needed to be fast, if Nightmare wins, Spirit Sword will be lost. He's going to kill Nightmare once and for all. Then he'll use the evil sword to defeat the knight protecting Soul Calibur and finally, after all this struggle, he will bring peace to the world. Without blood, without victims. „Aren't I brilliant ?" Raphael thought to himself. His horse was really tired by the insane pace vampire forced him into. He eventually stopped at the lake, which was close to the forest. He tied the horse to the nearby tree.

- Time to rest, Sansonnet. - he said to horse, just to break the silence.

The animal just snorted and looked at him like it was trying to say „Rest ? You were just sitting on my back the entire time".

- Oh, don't look at me like this. We both know that I have no conscience.

Sansonnet just gave him one last look and started to eat grass.

- Just wonderful. Now I'm talking to a horse.

„Really great, Raphael. One day without her and you're lonely already", he thought to himself.

Even if he didn't show this, he was really missing her. The way she looked at him, the sound of her voice, her beautiful smile, her gorgoeus eyes, those arms that embraced him, everything... was lost.

- Who am I trying to fool ? I can't get her back, can I ? - he looked at Sansonnet, not really expecting response.

The horse just looked at him and continued to eat. That reminded Raphael, that he was starving. After eating a humble, by his standards, and very light breakfast, he looked at several bottles attached to his saddle. Twelve of them contained water, another five - blood. It was the blood gathered after massacre in the village. „I sweared not to drink it ever again".

He took one of the bottles and opened it.

- I lied. Bad habit, I know. - he said to the horse, once again, not expecting an answer.

He took just one small sip. He planned to drink all of that delightfull liquid just before facing the Azure Knight, in case he was too weak to fight. But that one sip wouldn't really make any difference, it was just to satisfy his thirst for a few hours. It was getting dark and he really needed rest after the entire day he spent on the horse back.

- From what've I calculated, if we keep going like this, we should reached the cursed city in less than two weeks. But you would die at this rate. And who would I talk to ?

Unsurpisingly, the horse didn't answer. Instead, he just came closer to his master, who was sitting on the ground. Raphael looked into animal's eyes. Sansonnet was the only horse that wasn't afraid of him. The rest of his steeds was restless with him around. He could make them obedient, but that required large amount of blood to keep the animal's mind under control. He couldn't afford it right now. Sansonnet was also the fastest steed he had.

Raphael was lying on the ground, thinking, dreaming, doubting. „I need to stay focus", he scolded himself. „But I cannot simply forget about her. All those nights we spent in the gardens. Even if we never got too far, it was still very comforting just to be with her, to share the thoughts, the feelings... everything about her made me feel... complete. And now it's over. The only woman I have ever loved hates me. She's so smart, so brave, so beautiful, so... unreachable"

- Oh, stop whining, for God's sake ! - he shouted in frustration. He never was so helpless. He was Raphael Sorel, he survived when his entire family tried to kill him, he survived battle with Azure Knight, he could definitely survive without Cassandra.

The horse looked curiously at his master.

- Oh, shut up. - Raphael said angrily. Sansonnet didn't seem to be concerned.

What vampire didn't know, is that somebody was watching him. A figure hidden in the shadows of the trees, on the other side of the lake. Someone dangerous. Someone, who was already planning to take care of Lord of the Night.


	4. Choice

Author's note :

I promise the next chapter will be a little bit longer, but I also need more time to write it. I hope you will enjoy this one.

Raphael was travelling for two weeks and everything seemed to be quiet. He knew that with with every travelled mile the chance of encountering malfested was higher. The land itself started to resemble a wasteland: the grass became grey, trees lost all of their leaves and there was no animal's around. „I would be really depressing if I wasn't depressed already", Raphael thought to himself. „It's been two weeks since then and I still can't get over it. I'm going to face the Azure Nightmare and the only thing I'm thinking about is that damn wench ! That childish, shortsighted, selfish, little... I'm missing her so much. She was that little sparkle of joy in my life. Amy was my biggest treasure, of course, but she couldn't complete me the way Cassandra did. Now my castle is so quiet. Amy, my poor little girl. It will soon be over, Amy. We're close".

Right before him was a grim, ghastly forest. All of the trees were enormous and seemed to be dead from a long time. Sansonnet was restless.

- What ? You want another break ? Forget it.

The horse and his rider slowly entered the forest. It was a bright day, but the sun was barely visible because of the trees. It didn't matter to him, his didn't need any light anyway. His eyes not only permanently changed their color from blue to amber, but they also adapted to darkness. „Predator feature", he thought with a smirk. He didn't know that one of those predators was watching him carefully.

Amy was even more quiet than usual. Her maids were doing everything they could to cheer her up. She didn't wanted their attention, though. After dissmising most of them, Marienbard was the only one that stayed. She was sitting right behind Amy, brushing her hair.

- I'm sure he's perfectly fine, Miss Sorel. - Marienbard was trying to sound convincingly. It didn't work.

- How can you be so sure ? It's been two weeks. - Amy was worried as never before.

- Ostrheinsburg is far away from here, Miss Sorel. Master Raphael shall be back in a month. He'll be fine.

- It's easy to say for you.

- Excuse me ?

- My father told you to be nice to me. He treats me like a child. Does he really think I need some forced sympathy ?

- Miss Sorel, but..

- I know exactly what my father did to you. Your pale skin, your eyes... your eyes ! - Amy gasped in shock. When she turned around and looked at her maid, she noticed something that she missed before. Her eyes becamed brown. Even her cheeks, usually white, became more pink.

- Master Raphael gave us free choice. If you didn't noticed, some of us left the castle and returned to their homes.

- But... why did you stayed ? What's with your previous life ?

- Previous life ? - the maid chuckled. She seemed to be surprised by this question. - Miss Sorel, before I met your father, I was a mercenary. I worked with Jacqueline and Auguste. We were poor, dirty and hungry. And then your father appeared. We were trying to rob him, but instead he defeated us. He... changed us, in some way. At the first moment we were mad, we hated him, we hated the fact that we must obey him. But... he's been good to us. Maybe he's not the kindest person in the world, but which nobles are ? He could just treat us like slaves, but he even decided to pay us. Sure, we couldn't leave the castle without his permission, we couldn't return home, but most of us didn't have any home. Two weeks ago, right before his departure, he gathered all of us in the main hall and released us from the curse. He gave us our last payment and told us either to stay or to leave and never come back. Me, Jacqueline and Auguste decided to stay. And I wasn't nice to you because you're father told me, oh no, he couldn't make if I hated you. Your companionship is advantage of this work.

Amy felt guilty for her previous words. Marienbard was trying to be her friend and she considered her as her father's puppet.

- I... I'm sorry. - she said calmly.

- It's alright, Miss Sorel - Marienbard didn't seem to be upset, she even smiled, glad that they had an honest conversation.

- Oh, and... call me Amy.

Unexpectedly, Amy hugged her. She wasn't really emotional person, but she was mentally exhausted and Marienbard was truly someone she could trust.

- Thanks for staying. - she said quietly.


	5. Guilt

_Author's note :_

_This chapter is mostly talking, so it may not be particularly interesting, but I hope you will like it anyway._

Forest, despite its grim appearance, was peaceful and quiet. There was no living beings around, excluding him and his horse. Raphael was tired after the entire night without a sleep. Whenever he closed his eyes, he saw her. Whenever he tried to rest, he was thinking about time they spent together and mistakes he had made.

- You could use some sunlight, you know. - she said to him one day.

- What do you mean by that ? - he asked her, despite already knowing the answer.

- You're a little bit pale. You're starting to resemble one of those rich nobles that spent the entire day in home, eating and sleeping.

- So now you consider me lazy and fat ?

- That's not what I... oh, just forget I said something.

- Oh, don't worry. You didn't hurt my feelings. It's a common fact that I don't have any. - he said with a smirk.

- Really ? You're the most sensitive man I've ever met.

- Absurd.

- I don't think so. A cold and selfish noble wouldn't read fairy tales to his daughter, would he ?

- How did you know ? That was a lifetime ago.

- I saw books in Amy's room. She never got rid them.

- The servants could read to her.

- And I'm suposed to believe that ? You're too caring to send some servants to her for reading.

- Alright, you won. Can we change the subject ?

- Why are you so afraid to admit that you are tender ?

- I am not „tender". Women are tender. Children are tender. I am neither of them.

- Denying this fact is pretty childish, don't you think ?

- I care about Amy, because she's my only daughter.

- And why do you care about me ?

She caught him off guard.

- Your companionship is... enjoyable.

- In what way ?

- You're smart, and that's a rare gift.

- Amy's teachers also are smart. I didn't see you accompanying them.

- They're not so appealing to the eye as you.

She chuckled and blushed slightly.

- Aren't you a charmer ?

- As always.

Why can't I forget ?

That is only a memory, Raphael. You need to stay focused - he scolded himself, not the first time this day. He was constantly dreaming about her. He also dreamed about the future that he lost, about all those things that were gone. With Soul Calibur, I'll be able to set things right. But I need to reach Ostrheinsburg first. I've yet to meet any malfested. That's a bad sign. They are all gathered in the cursed city. I'm wondering if Nightmare is up to something. If he really is, I need to hurry. The less souls he manage to gather, the better for me.

Suddenly, his contemplation was interrupted by a noise from the bush. Maybe that was just some animal... wait, did he meet any animals on his way ? No, that definitely wasn't animal. He jumped off his horse.

- Whoever it is, I command you to show yourself !

In response, a small figure stood up from the ground behind the bush. It was a little girl, probably in Amy's age. She was short and tanned, with black hair banded in two thick braids. Her outfit resembled some kind of priest attire. She was scared and apparently, she was afraid of him.

- Who are you, girl ? - Raphael asked suspiciously. The girl looked like the most innocent being in the world, but he was the living example that appearance can be deceiving.

- M-my n-name is Talim, sir.

- Why were you hiding ?

- I was afraid.

- Afraid of what ?

- I saw something.

It was getting even more suspicious.

- What did you see ?

- I'm not sure. It looked like a bird, but it was much bigger and much faster.

- Your mind must be playing tricks on you. There are no birds around here. In fact, there are no animals at all. There's nothing to be afraid of, Talim.

- You may be right. Maybe... no, that would be silly.

- What ?

- Can I... can I go with you ?

He looked with pity at the small girl in front of him.

- I'm afraid that...

- Can I just leave the forest with you ? - Talim begged him. She was almost panicking.

I don't believe that she saw anything, but she certainly believes it. I can't just leave her here.

- Of course. Come on. I'll help you get on the horse.

She thanked him quietly and grabbed his hand to sit on the horseback. He ordered Sansonnet to walk while the girl behind him grabbed his waist. He could feel her trembling.

- So, Talim, what are you doing here ? - he said not only to break the silence and comfort her, but he also wanted to be sure that she doesn't pose any threat.

- I was travelling to Ostrheinsburg, but then I saw that giant bird. It was so dark that I choose to hide for a minute to make sure it's safe. Something... something is wrong with this place.

- That's for sure. Wait, did you just tell me that you were travelling to Ostrheinsburg ?

- Yes. Why ?

- That place is dangerous, Talim. It's not the place for a little girl.

- I'm not little ! I'm fifteen.

- As I said, it's not the place for a little girl. Where are your parents ?

- In the village I'm coming from. Why ?

Raphael looked at her with disbelief.

- You're telling me that you're all alone in here ?

- Well, I was travelling with my friend... but he escaped.

- Escaped ?

- That's complicated. He pursued something valuable, which is the reason he was trying to reach Ostrheinsburg, but I tried to convince him he shouldn't. So he left in the night, before entering this forest. When I woke up, I was all alone.

- That's a sad story, Talim. Does your friend have a name or should I just call him meanie ?

Talim chuckled a little. She was noticeably comforted by his presence.

- His name is Yun-seong, and he's not mean at all. He's just a little bit... lost. I need to find him and convince him not to seek for that thing.

- May I know what exactly is that treasure you're talking about ?

The girl looked at him with worry in her eyes.

- I'm a afraid that I cannot tell you. What if you start to pursue it too ? Too many people have lost themselves.

- I assure you that my goal is already set and I have no intention in changing it. And I promise I won't tell anybody. - he said with a smile.

- If you promised... he was looking for a sword named „Soul Edge".

Raphael was surprised, to say the least, but he didn't show it. He just smiled again and turned his head to the girl so she could see his face.

- I assure you, Talim, that I'm not interested in this „Soul Edge" at all.

- I'm glad to hear that. You're a good man, you shouldn't be involved in that.

- How could you possibly know I'm good ?

- You helped me.

- I still may want to robber you.

- You would do that earlier.

- I'm helping you to get out of the forest, but what if I've done a lot of bad things in the past ?

- I know you did. And I know you regret that. I know that you're trying to fix everything. But... maybe you should accept a help.

- How can you...

- I'm a good people reader.

- Just like that ?

- Not many people would understand. But I see things different than you or that girl.

- Girl ?

- I know that you miss her. I know you're blaming yourself, and this is partially your fault, but...

Raphael stopped the horse and looked at her with anger in his eyes.

- Stop looking into my soul ! Damn you !

- I-I'm sorry ! I didn't want to... I just wanted to help you.

- Nobody can help. Nobody but myself.

Sansonnet start to walk again and they were riding in silence. After a while, vampire looked at the priestess behind him.

- I'm sorry that I yelled at you. - he said with sadness in his voice.

- It's alright. You were mad. I didn't mean to insult you, but I wanted you to submit your fault and live on. - she looked at him with those big, brown eyes and he felt that he couldn't lie to her.

- You're giving me a lot of advices. Espiecially for someone that I have met five minutes ago. I believe you want to help. But it's not that simple. She hates me. She hates what I have become. Now even I hate it. But I still don't understand how did you know that.

- As I said, most people wouldn't understand. But there are forces in our world that are hard to comprehend.

- Oh, I know that very well.


End file.
